Chasing Pavements
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: SONGFIC/ONE-SHOT...Based of off Chasing Pavements by Adele.


_**I've made up my mind,**_

_**No need to think it over,**_

_**If I'm wrong I aint right,**_

_**No need to look no further,**_

_**This ain't lust,**_

_**This is love**_

It's been a week since I've broken up with Eli, and it's been one of the most liberating weeks of my life. Well, not really. I've been uncontrollably doodling in my notebook during English class, Math class, pretty much all my classes. My latest masterpiece?: A crooked heart with the words "M.F. and C.E." inside. And yes, the "M.F" stands for Mark Fitzgerald, alias Fitz.

_**But,**_

_**If i tell the world,**_

_**I'll never say enough,**_

_**Cause it was not said to you,**_

_**And that's exactly what i need to do,**_

_**If I'm in love with you,**_

This may seem extremely strange, especially to people who know me. This whole thing with Fitz, I've been keeping a secret. It's quite irritating actually. I don't want to like him, at least not in this way, but I do. For the past month, I've been having dreams about him. Not the kind of dreams that Wesley had about Anya though. No, these dreams are really romantic. One of them featured him showing up on my doorstep in the rain and spontaneously kissing me. I had no idea why I was having dreams about him. I thought that either the dreams are predicting something or I just had a lot on my mind. Nevertheless, these dreams were the reason I broke up with Eli.

Then, about two weeks after I've been having the dreams, I saw Fitz in the flesh. Eli was teaching me how to drive and we almost ran somebody over. That somebody was Fitz. Maybe that's what that dream predicted.

_**Should i give up,**_

_**Or should i just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere,**_

_**Or would it be a waste?**_

_**Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?**_

_**Should i give up,**_

_**Or should i just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere**_

"Ms. Edwards, I asked you a question!"

Ms. Dawes' voice took me out of my reverie.

"Pardon me?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

She walked to my desk and yanked the notebook away from me. "Doodles? Really, Clare?"

I bowed my head in shame. "There's a poem on the bottom."

"So?"

"Well, this_ is_ English class."

"You write poems when I tell you to write poems, alright? Now, may I read this in the front of the class?"

"What? No!"

"I'll give you an ultimatum, you let me read your lovely poem to the class or you go to detention after school."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine you can read it but it's not very good."

_"Love is a complex word_

_It is like a songbird_

_I want him but I'm not sure_

_People tell me to be pure_

_I feel like such a ditz_

_Because I think I'm in love with Fitz"_

The whole class chuckled and I could feel my cheeks go red.

"Well, no offense, but this is an awful piece of work," said Ms. Dawes.

"I completely agree with you, now may I have my notebook back?"

She handed me my notebook, smirked to herself, and went back to teaching. I turned my head to the right and saw Eli and Adam giving me death glares.

_**I'd build myself up,**_

_**And fly around in circles,**_

_**Wait then as my heart drops,**_

_**and my back begins to tingle**_

_**finally could this be it**_

I walked home from school carrying a stack of books in my arms. As I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from behind. I turned around and saw Fitz standing in front of me. He smirked. "You still haven't apologized for almost running me over."

"You still haven't apologized for almost stabbing my ex-boyfriend," I retorted.

"_Ex_-boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"You know, you're acting completely nonchalant considering how we haven't talked to each other in a while and the last time that we did, you cussed at me."

"If nonchalant means happy, then yeah I'm acting nonchalant."

"Why _are_ you happy?"

"Police dropped the charges."

I rolled my eyes but a smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I still have that corsage."

"Keep it."

_**Should i give up,**_

_**Or should i just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere,**_

_**Or would it be a waste?**_

_**Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?**_

_**Should i give up,**_

_**Or should i just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere**_

I shoved my books into my locker, and shut it close. I walked past Fitz, Owen, and Bianca, and they were all looking at me funny.

"Hey, Clare!" Yelled Owen.

I bit my lip and turned around, "What do you want?"

"Fitz has a crush on you!" Shouted Owen. Fitz's face fell and he punched Owen in the arm. Owen and Bianca left laughing, leaving their friend and me alone.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Fitz shrugged the accusation off.

"If the answer is yes, meet me in the gym after school," I smiled at him and walked away.

_**Should i give up,**_

_**Or should i just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere,**_

_**Or would it be a waste?**_

_**Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?**_

_**Should i give up,**_

_**Or should i just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere**_

I sat down on the indoor bleachers, fiddling with the flowers on my wrist.

"Is anyone here," Fitz walked in to the door. I stood up, smoothed the crinkles in my skirt, and walked up to him.

"I'm guessing the answer's yes?" I smirked.

"Don't act all cocky, I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"What?"

"Never mind. Come here," I took his hand and led him to the middle of the gym, "Stay here."

I walked over to a boom box sitting pretty on the bleachers and pressed play.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"I figured since our last 'school dance' went wrong, we both should get another chance."

He smiled and I smiled back at him. We put our arms around each other and swayed to the song, Chasing Pavements by Adele.


End file.
